


it hurts to become

by kitsurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Rin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: “You’re thinking about him again,” she says, and Rin doesn’t bother to lie, only closing her eyes and turning her face into a pale neck.





	it hurts to become

**Author's Note:**

> Ty enabled me to write Akatsuki!Rin, and somehow it turned out a lot gayer than I anticipated.

It’s always raining in Amegakure. Rin vaguely wonders what the place would look like in sunshine and blue skies.

She breathes, watching as the window fogs up, uncaring of the cold seeping into the skin of her  forehead as she leans against the glass. It’s quiet for once, both Deidara and Hidan are on a mission, separately, thankfully, because as much as Rin appreciates the quiet she also doesn’t want to find two new members if those two decide to go at it.

It’s been twelve years since Kakashi died, since Obito found her, bloody and wet and full of terrible, terrible rage. Obito, sweet, Obito, had destroyed the Nin that took their friend from them with a fierce snarl and no mercy, and Rin smiled at the aftermath. 

Anger is easier to deal with than sadness, she remembers Kushina telling her once, and it’s never been truer.

Rin breathes, slips her eyes clothes and leans back against the wall. Her Akatsuki cloak keeps the chill away, but Rin hasn’t been warm for years.

There's a quiet clack of heels on stone, and Rin opens her eyes to the sight of Konan slipping around the corner. She blinks, taking in the sight of Rin all but curled into the wall, and sighs. “Rin.” she says, soft as silk, but her eyes are steel, and Rin slowly, carefully, uncurled herself enough to offer a hand. 

“Konan,” she breathes, curling her fingers around the smooth hand placed in her own and tugging. Konan goes willingly, folding herself like the origami she loves in Rin's arms, with a soft noise, sliding her other hand into brown hair.

“You’re thinking about him again,” she says, and Rin doesn’t bother to lie, only closing her eyes and turning her face into a pale neck. “Yeah I---I miss him.”

Konan doesn’t say anything, only humming as she turns, pressing her lips to Rin's temple gently. Rin can’t help but tighten her arms, turning her head just enough to press her lips against Konan's, wondering and careful. 

Rin kisses Konan like the world begins and ends with her. Konan kisses back just as fiercely, just as softly. It’s a dance, never a battle, all soft touches and breathless whispers as they move together. Rin is blood and rage and a careful, terrifying calm before the storm fit to the shape of a woman and Konan----

Konan is divinity bound in flesh, and Rin will never not marvel how well the title Angel of Ame fits her.

There's a quiet sound against her lips, and Konan pulls back enough to look Rin in the eye. Her hand cups Rin’s face, sliding her hand up to push Rin’s bangs back, away from her eye, and tucking them behind her ear. She pauses, just long enough for Rin to close both eyes, and leans in to kiss the eye that was hidden before.

When she pulls back, Rin has both eyes open, sharingan blazing, and Konan curls her lips into a smirk.

“My fierce princess,” she whispers, and Rin smiles.

“My beautiful angel,” she returns, and Konan laughs, but Rin steals the sound right out of her mouth with another kiss. 


End file.
